Talk:Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616)
Madelyne's Name User:Ultimate_Heatblast has suggested that this page should be Jean Grey (Madelyne Pryor) (Earth-616), since Madlyne is a clone. Looking through the naming conventions, I'm not completely sure - if Sinister gave her a fake idntity, this might count as being legally changed, which seems to make sense given she could marry Scott; if at this point she did not have a legal identity, this should have been discovered at this moment. I have to admit, though,that this is circumstancial evidence at best. Is there any other evidence or other thoughts on this?-edkaufman (talk) 12:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that is a great point. Joseph had a name before he was lost, right? If that is true, then I agree we should change it, but every other clone was thought to be the original, (by someone) before they broke-off. Ben Reilly, Stryfe, and even Kaine never had a "name", until they gave it themselves. Madelyne WAS named in her tube, but we should stick to the rules of our site and not make exceptions, so as to have a similar problem that someone assumes gets the same resolution. ::--Wazzirving 20:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC)wazzirving ::That's the thing - believe it or not, the naming conventions don't mention clones (you'd think there are enough of them t warrant a ruling...). According to the naming convention, you go by legal name. I'm not sure about Joseph, but ben Reilly legally went by Peter Parker and well, Stryfe... are we really sure he wasn't the original? ;)--edkaufman (talk) 20:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Naming Conventions DO mention clones, actually. It's the last bullet point in the character name section. :::--GrnMarvl14 20:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::My bad. Shouldn't read guidelines half asleep, I guess. So a move it is, then...--edkaufman (talk) 21:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe it would be better to change the naming convention? Why characters who have their own name should be named so strange? It's confuses. I think, that if someone is looking for Madelyne Pryor, he would be looking for Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616) page, not Jean Grey (Madelyne Pryor) (Earth-616). I already raised this issue on the talk page a few months ago, but the decision wasn't made.--Harasar 00:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: I agree with Harasar --Barruca 00:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Or if someone types in their browser "Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616)" it redirects to "Jean Grey (Madelyne Pryor) (Earth-616)" just like what happens with the pages of Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor and Cap... which real names are not "Peter Parker (Earth-616)" but "Spider-Man (Peter Parker)" and there's no problem if someone posts a link to "Peter Parker (Earth-616)". :::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour 01:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Her marriage license would say Madelyne Pryor. That's a legal document. We could use that as an "out" in this case so we can keep the page as it is. Changing the page to Jean Grey is true to the letter of the law, but not the spirit and is confusing.--MutantMenace (talk) 05:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, as far as that goes, we moved the original Human Torch, despite him serving in a government position (police officer) and later CEO of Oracle, Inc. under his Jim Hammond alias, both of which would require legal documentation. :--GrnMarvl14 (talk) 01:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Laura Kinney is a Wolverine clone...does that mean we need to change her page to "James Howlett (Laura Kinney) (Earth-616)" - I know this hasn't been discussed in awhile but the flag is still on her page about potentially changing it. If a clone is their own character, I think they should be identified as such (so leave it the way it is now) Jedi.jesse (talk) 21:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't bring Laura Kinney here, becaus she's not a clone-clone. Wolverine's DNA was used as a genetic template to create Laura Kinney from Sarah Kinney, not from a tube. Laura has a mix of Logan's DNA and Sarah's. That ain't a clone. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :It sounds like you just have a flawed naming convention. It would probably be better to change it or be less dogmatic about it.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 21:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::How does this get settled? It's been over a year, it seems to me like it's better off the way it already is? Can we remove the Move Tag suggesting the change? Jedi.jesse (talk) 23:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC)